


Três Palavras

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu te amo” Trish disse.Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal aquela noite, geralmente os eu te amo vinham depois do drink número dois ou três.





	Três Palavras

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772410) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)



> Eu imaginei Jessica e Trish tendo uns dezenove anos nessa fic

Aquela geralmente era a parte mais chata da noite, achar um taxi enquanto carregava Trish no seu ombro. Sua melhor amiga geralmente bebia umas três vezes menos que ela mas sempre acabava parecendo uma duas vezes mais bêbada.

“Eu te amo” Trish disse.

Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal aquela noite, geralmente os  _eu te amo_  vinham depois do drink número dois ou três.

“Você vê algum taxi ?”

“Eu estou falando sério Jess”

“Eu sei querida, mas agora não é a hora. Logo alguns caras vão parar para pedir que nós nos beijarmos na frente deles e eu não estou a fim de socar ninguém hoje”

“Poderia ser divertido”

“Socar um cara ?”

“Não. Bem isso também. Mas eu estava falando sobre te beijar...porque você nunca me diz que você me ama ? Você cuida de mim e você olha para mim como se você me amasse mas nunca diz essas três palavras, eu gostaria que você dissesse”

Jessica respirou fundo, ela estava cansada e era tarde demais para ter aquela conversa, mas a idéia de ter a conversa sóbria e na luz do dia era pior.

“Eu acho que eu não digo porque eu sei que quando eu dizer uma vez eu não vou ser capaz de parar de dizer”

Trish sorriu contra o ombro dela.

“Então você admite que você me ama”

“Você pode interpretar assim se você quiser. E só porque eu sei que você não vai se lembrar disso de manhã”

“Provavelmente sim, mas você ainda disse”

“Não realmente. Eu acho que eu vi um taxi vago na esquina, vamos ir para casa”

 


End file.
